Y por esa razón existen los hermanos mayores (Parte I)
by freewritter007
Summary: Esta es una serie integrada por cuatro diferentes fic basado en el mismo tema. En éste capitulo, Dean Winchester nos enseña de que es capaz de reunciar a todo, por ayudar a Sam. Advertencia: Toda la serie contine spanking, ya sea padre/hijo o hermano mayor/hermano menor.


Nota de Autor: Como es costumbre aclaro que no poseo los derechos de ninguna serie y que no escribo con fines de lucro.

Esta historia contienen una escena de Spanking/nalgadas o disciplina, ya sea padre-hijo o hermano mayor-hermano menor.

**Y por último pero sin embargo lo más importante, contarles que cada historia fue escrita en honor a mi "hermana online" Lady Shumi, quien a parte de der una de las mejores escritoras de fanfiction que conozco, es un ser humano increíble, bien dicen que los amigos muchas veces son como hermanos y ésta es mi manera de agradecerte tu apoyo y aguantarme, además de brindarme tu oído para desahogarme…Gracias por tenerme más paciencia que mi hermana de sangre!...se te quiere amiga!... **

"

**Y POR ESA RAZON EXISTEN LOS HERMANOS MAYORES"**

**(Un hermano a lo "Supernatural")**

**-Pásala Dean!...Maldita sea pásala de una vez!...**Un joven de altura considerable gritaba al niño que rebotaba el balón justo a media cancha, ignorando que el primogénito de los Winchester tenía otros planes en mente.

El reloj marcaba los últimos minutos del partido de basketball que se disputaba en la cancha del patio trasero de su escuela…ahhhh…pero no se confundan que no era un simple partidillo cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que el "gran clásico" entre los profesores y los estudiantes de grados superiores.

Obviamente, Dean Winchester no cursaba el último año, pero era bastante alto, atlético e inteligente que tenía bien claro que su reputación estaba en juego y perder no era una opción aceptable.

El equipo de los estudiantes estaba abajo en el marcador por la mínima diferencia, así que si lograba encestar desde media cancha no solo ganaría el partido…si no que se convertiría en un héroe, en un símbolo de superioridad sobre los maestros…pero sobretodo, en el chico más apetecido entre las hermosas porristas de aquella escuela…

No había mucho tiempo para pensar, la tensión se miraba como bruma en el aire y el joven Winchester sabía que si fallaba el tiro debería cambiarse de escuela...e incluso de cuidad porque sus compañeros lo asesinarían sin compasión.

Dean se calmó un poco, dobló sus rodillas y con brazo firme lanzó la pelota mientras contenía la respiración y rezaba una oración al cielo. Puede decirse que el valor de aquel chico impresionó a cada espectador en las graderías, porque el griterío guardó silencio como si se uniera a la misma plegaria del valiente joven.

Hasta el día de hoy, cuando recuerda éste día, Dean afirma que los segundos que tardó ese balón en meterse dentro del aro, fueron los segundos más largos que viviera en tooooooda su vida.

**-¡GANAMOOOOOS!...¡GANAMOOOOOS!... **Una hermosa morena de último año gritó arrojando los pompones arriba y corriendo hacia la cancha.

Esegrito sacó a Dean de su trance…lo había logrado, él había ganado el partido…Oh Santo cielo!...se había inmortalizado en la historia!... ahora era más famoso y venerado que el mismísimo fundador de ese instituto!

El joven recuperó su postura y sonrío con suficiencia como diciendo: _Já fue pan comido!..._aunque si leyeran su mente, segurito que diría algo así: _Diablos!...¿Cómo carajos encesté ese tiro?!_...

Claro que estuvo a punto de hacerse en los calzoncillos de la angustia, pero él era todo un Winchester y ahora no era el momento de pensar en porquerías ni cosas por el estilo, era el momento de recibir la estampida de personas que se le venía encima gritando su nombre y festejando el sufrido triunfo.

Para Dean, esa fue una sensación inolvidable, plena y absolutamente feliz. El chico de apenas 10 años, sintió que nada ni nadie podría entristecer ese día es más, si la muerte llegaba en ese preciso momento exigiendo llevárselo al otro mundo, él le acompañaría cantando y sonriendo porque en su corazón sentía como si ya hubiese cumplido su misión en esta tierra.

Después deuna horade festejos en la cancha y de gritar hasta quedarse mudos, los estudiantes de mayor "rango" en el status de esa escuela, que a este punto ya eran considerados como expertos jugadores de la NBA, se reunirían a celebrar su gran éxito y por lógica, el héroe del día "Sir Dean Winchester" era el invitado de honor.

Todo aquello continuaba siendo un sueño para el niño y cuando los mayores lo llamaron para unirse al festejo, ni corto ni perezoso, corrió…no mejor dicho, flotó (porque estaba en las nubes) al encuentro de nuevos amigos.

Pero como si el destino se empeñara a enseñarle a Dean que la ley de la gravedad, esa que dice que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, es algo muy pero muy real en la vida, el joven que pisaba el cielo detuvo sus pasos al notar una cara conocida entre los peatones que cruzaban la calle de enfrente.

Dean se frotó los ojos con fuerza…por si los gritos, aparte de sordo, lo hubiesen dejado ciego…pero al levantar la mirada, la silueta todavía seguía ahí.

El joven se acercó al barandal que dividía la escuela de aquella calle y gritó con fuerza: **" ¡SAM!" **esperando de corazón haberse equivocado…pero no, Dean tenía muy buen ojo porque aquél niño de 4 años se volteó de inmediato al escuchar que alguien llamaba su nombre.

Y mientras al otro lado de la acera, el niñito sonreía feliz de ver a su hermano mayor, Dean soltó un gruñido y muchas maldiciones por lo bajo pensando que su padre estaba cerca y seguro que venía rumbo a la escuela a recogerlo… _"Que mala suerte!...justo hoy que se pensaba pasársela a lo grande con sus amigos!..._

**-¡Hey Winchester!...**Uno de los chavales gritó desde el otro lado de la cancha…**apúrate que luego los maestros no te dejaran salir!...**

Por segunda vez en el día, Dean se encontraba frente a una difícil decisión, ahora ya no era cuestión de _"Encestar o no encestar el balón"_…ahora la gran interrogante era _"humillación total Vrs fuga, diversión y dolor"_…porque Dean sabía que cuando los chicos mayores vieran que su papi lo llegaba a recoger, sería la burla de la escuela hasta el día de graduación…pero si se fugaba con ellos y disfrutaba la tarde, seguro que John le metía una paliza que lo dejaba sin sentarse, quizá hasta que se graduara también …Carajo que llevaba todas las de perder!

**-Epa chico!... ¿Qué esperas?...**Una voz ronca gritó, era el capitán del equipo y por lo visto estaba impaciente.

El Winchester volvió a gruñir sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo para elegir, su padre seguro lo vería de lejos, así que si escogía correr hacia sus amigos debía hacerlo, ahora!...y ese era justo que iba a hacer cuando una vocecita le gritó:

**-¡Manito!...quedo id contigo!...**

Dean se volteó, vio clarito como aquel niñito cruzaba la calle hacia él y se le heló la sangre. Esa era una calle muy transitada y Sam parecía creer que estaba hecho de hule porque, cruzó sin pena ni gloria, muy tranquilo y feliz, sin mirar a ningún lado.

Los pies del hermano mayor cambiaron de rumbo inesperadamente y con rapidez interceptó al niño a la mitad de la calle.

Fue un milagro que ningún vehículo estuviera cerca porque seguro que Dean no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en intentar detenerlo con sus propias manos con tal de salvar a Sam.

Los demás jóvenes observaban el incidente en silencio aunque hubo uno que otro jadeo, nadie esperó que Dean se lanzara como bala perdida hacia una calle tan peligrosa, el Winchester los tenía bien puestos y de eso no había ni una duda!

**- ¿Sammy?..¿Estás bien?...**el chico preguntó al bultito que llevaba en sus brazos rezando para que Sam no se pusiera gritar por el susto.

Pero parece que Sam era más valiente que su hermano mayor porque no parecía asustado, al contario estaba feliz!...

**-Weeeeeeeee!...ota vez mano, ota vez!... **elniñitoaplaudió emocionado.

-**Samuel!...**Dean lo puso en el suelo y le gritó zarandeándole un poco… **¿te das cuenta que pudiste morir?!**

Al escuchar su nombre completo, Samuel…_oh perdón, Sam porque al niño no le gusta que le digan Samuel y mucho menos a gritos_, se puso a llorar…él no entendía que estuvo a punto de ser convertido en puré, pero sí que entendía que su hermano mayor estaba enojado por algo.

"_¡Genial Dean, eres un bruto y has hecho llorar a un inocente de 4 añitos!..._la conciencia de Dean le regañó y casi lo hace llorar a él también.

El chico respiró y comenzaba a disculparse cuando en medio de sus lagrimitas Sam le soltó una patada a su chimpinilla y que conste que Dean tuvo suerte porque si Sam fuese más alto seguro le daba directito en los…ehhmmm…un poco más arriba de la rodilla…

**-No me glites!...**El niñito se defendió, Huy vaya que tenía carácter, no, si eso de tenerlos bien puestos debía venir con el apellido winchester y en todas las edades!

Dean se sobó la rodilla mientras su ojo izquierdo se achicaba en señal de cólera, vale que era así como se sentía su padre cuando se ponían en peligro y luego salían como que si nada…Hey y hablando de su padre…¿Dónde carajos estaba cuando se necesitaba?

El joven miró hacia todos lados, había muchos testigos y matar a su hermanito no era una opción, por lo menos no por el momento…además, ya su padre se encargaría de él, porque aunque John Winchester jamás hubiera castigado a Sam, de que se la tenía ganada, nadie lo dudaba y menos Dean…

**-"¿Dónde está papá"…**el chicopreguntó con un tono medio nervioso medio severo.

_-__**Lejos**_**…**Sam contestó un poco inseguro.

Dean apoyó una rodilla en el pavimento para estar a su altura y verlo a los ojos: **"¿Qué tan lejos?...**era extraño que John dejara que Sam caminara por delante sin agarrarle bien la mano.

_**-Eso depende…**_

**-Uhmm…¿De qué depende?...**Dean preguntó intuyendo con sus "súperpoderes de hermano mayor" que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

**- ¿Qué tan lejos queda la casa?...**Sam preguntó con su vocecita inocente.

El joven alzó las cejas: **¡¿Papá está en la casa?!...**Vale que más que una pregunta fue una afirmación expresada a gritos.

Sam bajó su mirada al suelo y Dean solo pudo observar como la cabecita de su hermanito se movía de arriba abajo en un gesto afirmativo.

**-Entonces…entonces…¿Papá no está contigo?... **Dean preguntó de nuevo, pero Sam no le contestó, simplemente levantó sus ojitos y miró a su hermano con cara de :_"¡¿Y se supone que tú eres el mayor y el más inteligente de la familia?!_"…

Dean se sintió regañado y juntó sus cejas en señal de enojo, "**Vale que lo quiero decir es que si papá no está contigo, qué mierda haces tú aquí solo?...**dijo señalando a su hermanito al pecho.

Sam abrió sus ojitos como antenas parabólicas de alto alcance…** " ¡Dijiste algo feo!"** …gritó señalando a su hermano mayor como quien dice: _" ¡Miren tiene piojos!_

**-Eso no importa!...**

**-Si impolta poque papi se enoja y te va a…**

**-A nada!...**Dean respondió interrumpiendo a su querido hermanito que parecía dispuesto a aniquilar por completo su reputación ese día…**Y créeme cuando te digo que a papá le valdrá madres mi lenguaje cuando le diga que andas de paseo!**

_**-Yo no toy de paseo!...**_Sam respondió en un chirrido que hizo que Dean se terminara de quedar sordo.

**-Já!... ¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?**

_**-poque me fui de casa!...**_El niño respondió muy machito mientras empujaba a su hermano para caminar hacia la calle de nuevo, pero Dean lo pescó del cuello de la camiseta…

**-Ehhh..ehhh…ehhh, alto ahí canijo, ven y explícame eso que no entendí…**

**-**_**Pues eso! que salí yo solito por la ventana y no pienso volvel ahí, voy a vivil fuela como niño glande!**_

**-Ohhh ya, y solo por curiosidad…**Dean se puso la mano bajo la barbilla en señal pensativa…**¿Dónde piensas vivir?**

Sam rebuscó entre sus short pesqueros y sacó una papeleta publicitaria de Disney Word…**Aquí**_**, voy a vivil con Miky**_**…**respondió con convicción señalando la figura del famoso ratón**...¿Clees que Miky cocine macalones con queso mejor que papá? **

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?…**Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

_**-Polque son mis favolitos!...¿A ti te gustan también?**_

_**-**_**Si, Sam, son mis favoritos también..**

_**-Genial!...**_Sam dio un brinquito emocionado…_**entonces vamos juntos a la casa de Miky!.. la mujel de la tele dice que miky nos está espelando y que vive en un castillo mágico y también dice…**_

**-Mentiras, Sam…**El mayor dijo entre carcajadas…**esas son puras mentiras, es solo un comercial…**

Sam pateó al suelo como si hubieran insultado a Santa Claus…_**-No son mentilas!...la tele no miente, el mentiloso eles tú!...**_Gritó casi llorando.

Dean dejó de sonreír…vale que tu hermanito de 4 años le crea más a una caja sin vida que a ti, duele un poco…**Bueno, pues puedes creer lo que quieras…**respondió medio herido en su orgullo…**pero el caso es que tú no puedes irte de la casa!..**

_**-Duhhhhh…pues ya lo hice!...**_Sammy respondió con tono sarcástico y burlón…nooo si lo dije antes, este niño era todo un Winchester!

Dean achicó los ojos como quien tiene poderes para incinerar con la mirada…**No pudiste encontrar un momento más inadecuado para ser tan respondón Samuel, estás jugando con fuego y seguro sales chamuscado…además, ¿Por qué te quieres ir de la casa?**

_**-Porque papi ya no me quiele!...**_Volvió a gritar en plan de berrinche.

**-eso no es cierto!..**Dean respondió con orto grito

_**-Si lo es!...**_

**-No lo es!**

_**-Que si…que si…que siiiiii!...**_Sam iba dando pataditas al suelo con cada palabra.

_**-**_**Que no**_**…**_Dean estaba a punto de ponerse a patear el pavimento como su hermanito pero recordó que tenía público presente y que además, se supone que él era el mayor¿no?…**ehhh**_**…**_**a ver enano, ¿Por qué dices eso?**

El niño no respondió, pero se puso muy triste y solo jugueteaba con el logo de la camisa deportiva de su hermano que estaba casi pegado a su pecho por el sudor.

_**-**_**Sam, vamos que me lo puedes contar todo**_**…**_Le dijo haciéndole cosquillitas para que sonriera…**Soy tu súper hermano mayor ¿recuerdas?.**

El chiquillo comenzó a reír y Dean pensó que esa sonrisa y esos ojos, eran de esas cosas que ni Mastercard puede comprar!

Sam se acercó al oído de Dean como si fuese a decirle un secreto…** "papito me pegó"…**le dijo con un puchero y el joven creyó escuchar mal y es que eso sería algo raro ya que John jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a Sam y no es porque lo consintiera, sino que el canijo era muy bien portado y jamás había dado un motivo para que se le castigara.

**-¿A qué te refieres con que te pegó?...te dio un cosco en la cabeza o…**

_**-Noooo!...me pegó cuato veces!...y justo aquí!...**_Sam explicó mientras señalaba su parte trasera…**Tienes que cleelme!**

**-Bien, te creo enano, cálmate y cuéntame que pasó…**

_-__**Papá estaba medio dormido en el sofá…**_Algo muy cotidiano dado que trabajaba turnos de noche…_** entonces yo fui a la cocina y puse un banquito frente a la nevera y la ablí…**_Ok, hasta la historia continuaba muy normal, ¿Cuál fue el problema entonces?_**…la ablí pada tomal una de botellas cafés que papito bebe a veces…**_

Dean casi perdió el color de su cara…**¿Ibas a tomarte una cerveza?!...**Vale queya descubrimos el problema!.**..¿Pero por qué?...papá siempre te ha dicho que son para adultos y no las debes tocar!**

_**-Tú te tomaste una la semana pasada también!...**_Dean guardó silencio…¿Su hermanito lo estaba manipulando con lo de "lo hago porque tú lo haces"?...naaaaahhhh…sammy era muy dulce e inocente para eso.

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que TU…**y Dean recalcó ese "tú" enterrando su dedo índice en el pecho de su hermano…**hayas tomado una cerveza?**

**-**_**Es que yo quedía que papito me dijera que también me ama!...**_Sam gritó apoyándose en el pecho de su hermano para sollozar… Dean quedó fuera de base, esto se estaba poniendo enredado, caray pero es que Sam parece un niño tan inteligente ¿cómo se le ocurre semejante locura?...

El joven suspiró y limpió los mocos de su hermanito con su propia camiseta**… Ya no llores compañero, mejor cuéntame la historia completa ¿si?..**Gran idea!...quizá así todos entendamos de una vez!

_**-Yo sé que no debo tomal eso, además solo la plobé, sabe muy feo euuuugggg …**_Sam dijo haciendo arcadas y Dean sonrió de lado…_**pero cuando tú lo tomaste, vi que papito te llevó a su cualto y como me sentía muy solito subí arriba a buscalte…**_Dean tragó saliva, pero no quiso interrumpir…_**y vi que papá te estaba abrazando y te decía que te amaba mucho, mucho, mucho y tu llodabas y él te daba besitos y…**_

**-¿Y eso fue todo lo que viste?...**

_**-Si…**_Sam respondió inocente e inconscientemente Dean soltó un suspiro**…**_**¿Ya no te acueldas de eso manito?**_

El niño preguntó creyendo que Dean había olvidado el evento…ahhh pero Dean si lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba...sobre todo a la hora de sentarse!...esa tarde, después de que John saliera de casa, a su primogénito, le dio por tirárselas de hombrecito y sacó un sixpack de cervezas de la nevera…pero justo cuando probó la primera, su padre entró a la cocina por su merienda que se le había olvidado…así que un simple sándwich de atún fue el culpable de que a Dean le dieran su primera tunda con el trasero al aire!

Obviamente, Sam había presenciado la parte final de su experiencia y gracias al cielo porque Dean se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si su hermanito lo ve ahí, sobre las rodillas de papi con sus pompas coloradas en todo su esplendor!

**-Ehh…si me acuerdo…**El joven respondió haciendo una pequeña mueca…**¿Y qué pasó después?...**

_**-**__**Papito me miró y…**_Sam empezó a sollozar…_**me...puso…boca abajo y…**_Las lágrimas del niño ya no le dejaban hablar…

Dean lo abrazó, ya ni necesitaba escuchar el final de la historia, seguro John se había enojado.

_**-Y…entonces me pegó, pero luego yo le glité y le dije que era un papito malo y tonto y que yo quelia oto papito…y…**_

**-Espera Sam…**El chico detuvo el abrazo y apartó la cabeza del niño para mirarlo a la cara…**¿Le dijiste a papá que era un tonto?**

**-**_**Es que me pegó!...**_Vale que para el niño, esa era una excusa aceptable.

**-****Y…¿papá que hizo?...**

_**-Pues me dijo que le pidiera peldon…**_

**-Y tú no lo hiciste…**

_**-Pues no…**_Sam se encogió de hombros…_**Es que él me pegó!.**_

**-Vale y ¿Qué pasó después?**...Dean preguntó soltando una bocanada de aire, ¿Desde cuándo su hermanito era cabezota?...

_**-Me dijo que subiela al cualto y no bajala hasta que me disculpala…pero yo fui malo!...el malo fue él porque…**_

-**Porque te pegó, si ya lo sé…** El mayor terminó la frase de Sammy y por fin entendió todo…**y me imagino que luego te saliste por la ventana y caminaste hasta aquí…y…por cierto…¿Porqué viniste a mi escuela?...**Dean preguntó con curiosidad, digo, si a los cuatro años te escapas de tu casa, no te vas para una escuela…si no a un parque lleno de juegos o qué sé yo.

**-Podque vine a decirte que aunque voy a cambial de papito, quielo que tu sigas siendo mi Manito mayol…**El niñito respondió con tanta dulzura que sacó varios ahhh….y ohhhh de la bola de chismosos los observaban.

El joven alzó los ojos y solo entonces recordó que no estaban solos y notó que los chicos de su escuela también seguían ahí, demasiado público para las cosas privadas (por no decir vergonzosas) que tenían que hablar.

**-Chicos, lo lamento pero no puedo acompañarlos, que se diviertan!…**Dean dijo muy seriomientras tomaba la mano del niño para cruzar la calle. Esperó escuchar algún insulto o burla pero nadie comentó nada.

Sammy no lo entendía bien pero nosotros si, ese día Dean le salvó la vida a su hermanito y además, le demostró que renunciaría a cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarlo…incluso a su anhelada fiesta de celebración.

_**-¿A dónde vamos?**_

**-A casa…**el mayor contestó con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al niño…**y quiero que te disculpes con papá por lo que le dijiste...**

_**-Noooo, no quiedo…no quiedo…no quiedooo!…**_

Sam intentó soltarse pero Dean lo agarró fuerte.…**Mira Samuel, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, empezando por eso de intentar tomarte una cerveza y me parece bien lo que papá hizo…**

**-**_**pero papito me pegó!...**_

**-Y a mí también Samuel…**Dean habló tan serio como quien le confiesa a un cura sus mayores secretos…**Tú no lo viste, pero esa tarde papá me castigó…igual que a ti… **

Los ojos de Samuel crecieron más grandes que la luz verde del semáforo de la calle… **¿Papito…te pegó…a ti…en la colita?**

Ahora el rostro de Dean brillaba con más fuerza que la luz roja**…Si... **contestó con mucha vergüenza.

_**-¿Y te dolió?**_

Dean suspiró viendo al cielo con cara de ¿Porqué yo Señor?...**Si, pero me lo merecía…al igual que creo que tú te mereces esto…**El mayor jaló al niño a un lado y le dio media docena de azotes fuertes sobre su short…

**¡PAFFF!... ¡PAFFFF!...¡PAFFFF!...¡PAFFFF!...¡PAFFFF!...¡PAFFF F!**

Luego lo abrazó como si deseara fundirse con aquel pequeño cuerpo que ahora lloraba desconsolado…**Nunca debes cruzar la calle sin un adulto Sam y lo sabes, hoy me asusté mucho porque pudiste morir y por eso te pegué para que no lo vuelvas hacer, igual que papá te castigó y eso no significa que no nos ame, al contario nos ama y mucho, por eso nos castiga cuando nos portamos mal, es una manera de demostrarnos su amor como cuando nos da de besos y abrazos…¿Entiendes?**

El chiquillo hipaba y se sobaba el trasero, creía que su hermano como si estuviera loco y quizá no le gustó la idea pero terminó cediendo, al fin y al cabo, Dean era su súper-hermano mayor y para Sam, lo que Dean decía era "palabra Santa"

_**-Entiendo…**_dijo muy bajito**…**_**pero plefielo los besos a las nalgadas…**_

**-jajajajaja…yo también enano, yo también… **

**-Glacias!...eres un Súpel helmano!...**Sammy gritó con tal convicción que a Dean casi se el escapa una lagrimita, pero la contuvo a tiempo... _"Todo un chico de 10 años llorando, que_ horror!"...

Un minutos después, ya estaban frente a la casa, Dean jaló al niño y lo subió a su espalda para que entrara por la ventana, quizá su padre no hubiera notado que se escapó y Sam se ahorrara un par de nalgadas extras.

Dean caminó despacito para rodear la casa y se quedó mirando todo por la ventana.

Al poner un pie en la habitación, Sam corrió en busca de su papá, John que recién entraba por la puerta trasera de la cocina, fue arrollado por un torbellino de cuatro años.

_**-Peldon, papito, peldon!...**_Sammy dijo con la boca pegada en la camisa de su papá…_**ya no quielo un nuevo papá!**_

**-Yo tampoco quiero otros hijos, tengo a los mejores hijos del mundo y nunca dudes que los amo!...**John le susurró en devolviendo el abrazo, hubiera pasado el día entero abrazándole pero el estómago de Sam comenzó a protestar…**Ve a lavarte la cara y las manos, papá va a preparar macarrones con queso…**

_**-Weeeee!...**_El niño corrió emocionado hacia el sanitario justo cuando Dean entraba por la puerta principal…

**-Ya llegué papá!...**Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

_**-Hola hijo, ayúdame a poner la mesa…**_

**-Claro!...Me muero de hambre!...**

John le pasó un par de platos y e le quedó mirando unos segundos… "**Gracias hijo"**…le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y Dean se quedó mudo, no era la primera vez que su papá se mostraba cariñoso pero ¿Que le plantara un beso por poner la mesa?...eso estaba raro…

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir más, ambos escucharon a Sam cantando emocionado, estaba en el piso de arriba, pero los gritos se escuchaban por todo el vecindario. Era una canción infantil de las ponen en la series televisivas de Disney.

**- Já espero que el enano no esté en mi cuarto agarrando mis cosas porque si no le voy a dar una patada!…**Dean dijo con todo malhumorado y John rodó los ojos, su hijo mayor que quejaba de Sam mucho más que de visitar al dentista o comer verduras…**pero, ¿qué le has dicho a eso mocoso para que esté tan feliz?…**le preguntó a su padre colocando el último plato.

John se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina, pero se detuvo para responder casualmente… _**-Quizá ya se dio cuenta que yo hago mejores macarrones con queso que ese tal ratón Micky.**_

El chico abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar en un instante pesando: _¿Cómo se enteró de…?..._y estubo a punto de ir tras John para preguntarle pero...Bueno, al fin y al cabo, lo importante es que su padre se había hecho de la "vista gorda" y Dean analizó que eso era muy pero muy bueno para el trasero de Sam...y para el suyo también.

Dean sonrió y se inclinó sobre el desayunador para coger una fruta mientras los gritos, perdon, la melodiosa voz de sammy parecía que capaz de reventar los vidrios de la ventana...vale que si él era un súper hermano, pues seguro lo heredó de su padre.


End file.
